


Neighbors are friends not food

by RabbitsAreAwesome



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Eventual Pairings, Group Chat Fic, Multi, bonchi rice crackers are everywhere, f in the chat, they dumb, this is entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitsAreAwesome/pseuds/RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: Can I get an f in the chat?[06:27 pm] BonchiRiceCracker: f[06:27 pm] GlassesCaptain: f[06:27 pm] TrionMonster: f[06:27 pm] GlassesQueen: f[06:27 pm] AXEw: f[06:28 pm] Torimaru: f[06:28 pm] BeefCake: f[06:28 pm] =3= : f[06:40 pm] =3= : what does this f mean?A self-indulgent group chat fic I felt the need to write and share
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Neighbors are friends not food

******Tamakoma Branch and Co.**

 **[10:12 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** So you know what I did?

 **[10:13 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** Do you?

 **[10:13 am] AXEw:** no, not all of us have foresight

 **[10:14 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** I filled their entire operation room with…

 **[10:14 am] AXEw:** the suspense is killing me

 **[10:15 am] AXEw:** get on with it what did you do?

 **[10:16 am] BonchiRiceCracker** : I filled their room with

 **[10: 16 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** Boxes of Bonchi rice crackers

 **[10:18 am] Torimaru:** …

 **[10: 18 am] BeefCake:** …

 **[10:19 am] AXEw:** HUH?!

 **[10:19 am] GlassesQueen:** …

 **[10: 20 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** I hid around the corner

 **[10: 20 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** and I waited till the squad entered their room

 **[10: 20 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** I heard someone scream

 **[10: 20 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** And then I ran when I heard my name yelled next

 **[10: 21 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** I’ve been hiding around Border HQ all day

 **[10: 22 am] AXEw:** why are you hiding? Shouldn’t you have just left

 **[10: 45 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** My Side Effect tells me

 **[10: 46 am] BonchiRicerCracker:** that I should stay hidden

 **[10: 47 am] Torimaru:** Whose squad room did you fill with rice crackers?

 **[10: 47 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** Tachikawa’s

 **[10: 52 am] AXEw:** WHAT?!

 **[10: 52 am] Torimaru:** no wonder Izumi started sending death threats about you to me

 **[10: 53 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** really?

 **[10: 53 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** what’d he say?

 **[10: 54 am] Torimaru:** He’s upset because the boxes are blocking everything

 **[10: 54 am] Torimaru:** He can’t even get to the fridge

 **[10: 55 am] Torimaru:** Or get to the gaming consoles either

 **[11: 00 am] GlassesQueen:** wait…

 **[11: 01 am] GlassesQueen:** doesn’t their operator Kunichika play those games too?

 **[11: 02 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** o.0

 **[11: 02 am] Torimaru:** …

 **[11: 02 am] BeefCake:** …

 **[11: 05 am] AXew:** I think I know how Jin dies

 **[11: 05 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** I thought you didn’t have foresight

 **[11: 06 am] GlassesQueen:** rip Jin

 **[11: 06 am] GlassesQueen:** can we get an f in the chat

 **[11: 07 am] GlassesQueen:** f

 **[11: 07 am] Torimaru:** f

 **[11: 07 am] AXEw:** f

 **[11: 07 am] BeefCake:** f

 **[11: 08 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** …

 **[11: 08 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** f

\--

 **[08:52 pm] GlassesQueen:** Jin where are you?

 **[08:52 pm] GlassesQueen:** it’s really late

 **[08:53 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** I’m still hiding

 **[08:53 pm] AXEw:** really!?

 **[08:54 pm] AXEw:** why don’t you just leave already?

 **[08:54 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** It’s not safe

 **[08:55 pm] Torimaru:** rip

 **[08:55 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** oh no

 **[08:56 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** I hear Izumi and Kunichika

 **[08:57 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** I think he’s warning her of the situation

 **[09:02 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** OMG

 **[09:02 pm] AXEw:** Jin?!

 **[09:02 pm] Torimaru:** prepare for his funeral

 **[09:05 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** SHE SCREAMED SO LOUD THAT I SCREAMED TOO

 **[09:05 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** SHE FOUND ME

 **[09:07 pm] GlassesQueen:** were you hiding in their operation room?!

 **[09:07 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** I WAS

 **[09:08 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** Reiji!

 **[09:08 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** Bring the jeep! Pick me up!

 **[09:12 pm] BeefCake:** no

 **[09:12 pm] AXEw:** f

 **[09:12 pm] GlassesQueen:** f

 **[09:12 pm] Torimaru:** f

 **[09:13 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** AHHH HELP MEADKFAJDFSADKFJAFD

\--

_BonchiRiceCracker added Osamu, Yuma, and Chika to the chat_

**[08:00 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** WELCOME MY PRECIOUS JUNIORS!

 **[08:02 am] Osamu:** what’s this?

 **[08:02 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** it’s our group chat of course!

 **[08:03 am] Yuma:** oh?

 **[08:03 am] Yuma:** who is everyone?

 **[08:04 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** I am the Elite Agent Jin

 **[08:04 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** Torimaru is Torimaru

 **[08:04 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** BeefCake is Reiji

 **[08:04 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** AXEw is Konami

 **[08:04 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** GlassesQueen is Usami

 **[08:05 am] Yuma:** oooo

 **[08:05 am] Yuma:** the others I get but why AXEw?

 **[08:06 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** it’s because Konami has an axe, and she is very much like an Axew

 **[08:10 am] Yuma:** What’s an Axew?

 **[08:10 am] Osamu:** It’s a pokemon

 **[08:12 am] Yuma:** Pokemon?

 **[08:12 am] Chika:** yeah it’s a video game character

 **[08:13 am] Yuma:** really?

 **[08:13 am] Yuma:** I am very curious now

 **[08:13 am] Yuma:** Osamu, Chika can you teach me about Pokemon?

 **[08:14 am] Osamu:** of course we can

 **[08:14 am] Osamu:** I mean, I’m not really an expert though

 **[08:15 am] Chika:** There’s got to be someone at border who knows a lot right?

 **[08:16 am] Osamu:** Of course! We’ll find someone to help us

 **[08:16 am] Yuma:** yes!

\--

 **[11:32 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** hmmmm seeing you all with plain names is boring

 **[11:32 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** I’m going to give you nicknames now

_BonchiRiceCracker changed Osamu to GlassesCaptain_

_BonchiRiceCracker changed Chika to TrionMonster_

_BonchiRiceCracker change Yuma to =3=_

**[11:35 am] BonchiRiceCracker:** perfect

\--

 **[03:14 pm] GlassesCaptain:** sorry Yuma

 **[03:15 pm] TrionMonster:** you didn’t find anyone either Osamu?

 **[03:16 pm] GlassesCaptain:** no…

 **[03:17 pm] =3= :** it’s okay Osamu, Chika

 **[03:18 pm] =3= :** I’m sure there’s someone who can help

 **[03:20 pm] AXEw:** I’m honestly surprised you all didn’t find anyone

 **[03:21 pm] TrionMonster:** well…

 **[03:22 pm] GlassesCaptain:** it’s more like

 **[03:22 pm] GlassesCaptain:** we’d find someone who was too busy to help

 **[03:23 pm] GlassesCaptain:** and they’d point us out to someone else

 **[03:24 pm] GlassesCaptain:** but they would be busy too

 **[03:25 pm] TrionMonster:** That happened to me too

 **[03:26 pm] =3= :** and me too

 **[03:27 pm] AXEw:** well don’t give up you guys!

 **[03:28 pm] AXEw:** I’m sure you’ll find someone on a less busy day

 **[03:28 pm] AXEw:** someone is sure to be free eventually

 **[03:28 pm] GlassesCaptain:** You’re right! Hope isn’t lost yet!

 **[03:29 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** whatever you do

 **[03:30 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** do not talk to Izumi about this

 **[03:35 pm] GlassesCaptain:** why?

 **[03:45 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** you don’t want to know

 **[03:50 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** I still have nightmares

 **[03:51 pm] =3= :** now I really want to ask

 **[03:53 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** My Side Effect tells me that’s not gonna end well

\--

 **[06:07 pm] =3= :** 0.0

 **[06:08 pm] GlassesCaptain:** Yuma?

 **[06:14 pm] =3= :** …

 **[06:15 pm] TrionMonster:** Yuma?

 **[06:20 pm] =3= :** I have seen the light

 **[06:21 pm] GlassesCaptain:** you asked Izumi about Pokemon didn’t you?

 **[06:22 pm] TrionMonster:** Jin said not too

 **[06:22 pm] TrionMonster:** What happened?

 **[06:26 pm] =3= :** I will never speak of it

 **[06:27 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** I tried to warn you

 **[06:27 pm] BonchiRiceCracker:** f

 **[06:27 pm] GlassesCaptain:** f

 **[06:27 pm] TrionMonster:** f

 **[06:27 pm] GlassesQueen** : f

 **[06:27 pm] AXEw:** f

 **[06:28 pm] Torimaru:** f

 **[06:28 pm] BeefCake:** f

 **[06:28 pm] =3= :** f

 **[06:40 pm] =3= :** what does this f mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6:10 pm] SamuraiWannabe: Izumi was that Yuma  
> [6:10 pm] BulletIdiot: yes  
> [6:11 pm] BulletIdiot: he asked about pokemon  
> [6:12 pm] SamuraiWannabe: so that’s why it looks like the light in his eyes went out  
> [6:12 pm] SamuraiWannabe: good job
> 
> next time: introducing the A-Rank Idiot Group Chat  
> as for why Izumi is not the person to be asked about Pokemon, all will be explained!


End file.
